Accidentally in Love
by Nicole.Mitchell
Summary: Oneshot. Stephanie receives a special guest one day after a shower. Who could it be? And why is it that he's not here to get her help with something? StephanieDiesel songfic.


**Hikaru**: Another first try here. Apparently I'm finding a lot of old fanfiction while I work through my old computer files. Heh heh... Well, here it is. Stephanie/Diesel to Counting Crows 'Accidentally in Love'. Maybe a sequel, maybe not. Please R&R.

* * *

_ So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

I sighed as I stepped out of the shower, wrapping myself in my favorite white towel. I moved over to the mirror, and had to stifle a scream when I saw my hair. The tangled mess of curls looked more like I had just got struck by lightning. Knowing brushing it in this state would take more time than I wanted to spare, I opted for another small towel. As I pulled my hair into it, tying it at the base of my neck, I began to head toward the kitchen in search of water.

I'm Stephanie Plum, bounty hunter -sort of-. Blue eyed and fair skinned, my current aspirations in life are being able to pay the rent, the insurance on my car, and to not to have a roll of fat hang over my waistband. I listened to the song coming from the radio, wondering when I had turned it on. Oh well, probably just forgot in my haste to get clean.

_ Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

I passed by Rex's cage, smiling when I saw him running on his wheel. When I turned to go into my kitchen, I froze, my mouth dropping open in astonishment. Unable to form whole sentences, instead uttered, "Wha- Where... Why... How did... You... I'm..."

Diesel, in all of his glory, stood up and grinned at me. "Surprise," he said. "I'm back again." When he noticed what I was wearing, his grin widened until he looked like some sort of primitive hyena. "Nice clothes."

_ How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love _

Looking down, I cursed when I saw that I was still only wearing a towel. I raised my gaze to give him a death glare, before backing up a few steps. "Get. Out. I'm going to change, and when I get back, you better be gone."

He only shrugged, his brown eyes continued to access my current state. I hurriedly left the room, pulling the towel closer as I went, as if to protect myself from his stare. Returning a few minutes later, I found him sitting on my couch with a bottle of beer and a sandwich.

He turned when he saw me come back, grinning again. "Made some for you too."

_ Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on _

"Lucky me you stinking freeloader. You come here, eat my food, drink my beer, and watch my TV. Don't you have a home?" I asked as I stalked over. Despite my complaints, the food was rather tempting, and I was hungry. I took a large bite of the sandwich, chewing slowly.

A strange look passed over Diesel's face but just as quickly as it was there, it was gone. Just another mystery. "So...you don't want me here then?"

I shrugged as I swallowed. "I don't know. Usually whenever you show up, something bad happens." I had a sudden flashback to the last time he had appeared in my kitchen and grimaced. "I still haven't forgiven you for the hives."

"Sorry about that. I hadn't actually meant for that to happen," he replied, giving me an apologetic smile that would make Scrooge forgive him.

_ The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love _

Much to my chagrin, it sucked me in too. "OK, I'll bite. Why are you here this time?" I asked as I took a swig of beer to wash down another bite of turkey.

"Can't I come by occasionally to say hi without any ulterior motives?"

"No."

_ So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love_

Silence passed between us as we both continued to eat, neither having to say anything else. Finally, when the silence was becoming deafening, Diesel spoke again.

"Touche."

I pointed my finger at him in triumph, waggling it at him. "Ah-Ha. I knew it! I knew you were after something! It isn't another unmentionable, is it? Don't tell me Beaner's causing problems again."

Shaking his head, Diesel finished off the beer, staring at the half full one in my hand. "No, nothing like that. Well...there is a small problem with an unmentionable. Something only you can help with. Are you gonna finish that?" he asked me.

_Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love_

Staring into his soft chocolate eyes, I couldn't help but feel a flutter in my chest. 'What the hell? Flutter? Bad heart, bad. Diesel is... Diesel. He's... a weirdo,' I told it, but my heart seemed to ignore me, since I felt it skip a beat again. Clearing my throat, I turned my attention to the beer in my hand.

"Yeah, I am." With that, I took another few sips of beer, watching out of the corner of my eye as he hung his head, doing a fairly good impression of a kicked puppy. "Anyway... what is it that only I can help with?" I asked, suspicion evident in my tone as I turned back to him.

_ These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no _

"Uh well... I can't tell you until you agree to accept. Sorry sweety, but that's the rules." He gave me another killer grin that almost made me die of heart failure right then and there.

Sighing as I finished off my beer, putting the bottle next to the empty plate on the coffee table, I slowly nodded. "Fine... now will you tell me what this is all about?"

_Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on_

"Well, it's like this. There's this guy... He met this woman awhile ago, and ever since then, he can't seem to stop thinking about her. She's accident prone, and gets herself into all sorts of sticky situations. A lot of people would say she's cursed. But he really loves that blue eyed vixen."Diesel looked down nervously, his eyes showing many conflicted emotions.

Feeling my mouth drop open, I hastened to close it. Had he just said what I think he said? Did he basically just confess his love to me? I suddenly started feeling a lot warmer, and I wasn't sure if it was the song playing in the background or not, but my heart had started beating double time.

_ I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love _

I could tell that my silence was making him even more nervous when he leaned towards me, a worried look on his face. "Stephanie? You ok?" Why was he whispering? I gaped at him a few seconds longer before everything went black. I thought I heard him calling my name again and again, but I couldn't be sure.

Hmm...being unconscious wasn't too bad, I thought. No noise pollution, and other then being completely unintentional, it was just like a catnap. While I was out, I had flashbacks to all of the time we spent together those two other times he had shown up.

"Stephanie? Stephanie? Shit, are you alright?" I heard him call out to me as I started to come to moments after I passed out.

_ Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

My eyelids fluttering open, I found that all I could see was black. I groaned, blinking a few times, before realizing that I was looking at a washcloth. I assumed Diesel had put it there for me as I reached up to remove it. Blinking again at the sudden light that entered my eyes, I stared into warm brown eyes. Almost immediately, I knew what I wanted to say to him.

"Are you alright?" he asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

_ We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love [x7_

Accidentally

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally [x2 

"Um... yes... I... no, I'm... I mean that... yes, and yes."

"Now maybe I'm stupid or something, but yes and yes? Yes to being ok, and then yes to..." He trailed off as realization dawned on him. "Yes?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

I nodded, smiling a little as I sat up, placing my hand on top of his. "Yes. You do know what that means-" I was cut off by his lips upon mine, kissing me roughly.

_ Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her_

Pulling away a few seconds later, he murmured into my mouth, his voice husky. "You talk to much...we're gonna have to work on-" This time I cut him off with a searing kiss, all but throwing myself at him. He kissed me back hungrily, his mouth devouring mine.

His hands pulled off the towel that had somehow managed to stay in my hair, and found my messy hair. He pulled away, giving me an obnoxious grin. "Nice hair."

I smirked. "Thanks," I said before pulling him to me for another passionate kiss, not even registering that the song that had played throughout all of this was coming to a close.

_ Love ...I'm in love _

* * *

**Hikaru**: So...yes sequel? No sequel? What do you people think? 


End file.
